livis_writingfandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Oh
---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Stars :B. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- * it's the girl that you've been hearing about, jennie. * dominates conversations everywhere because she's just that COOL * has luxurious vibes, even if she wasn't rich she'd still give off rich girl vibes * tbh she looks like she would be a mean/bad girl but she really isn't? * it's just that her confident and chic demeanor scares off people * my girl really dressed in all chanel and giving you the side glance * it doesn't really help that she has a strong rbf and her expensive clothing just like…. * ugh she just RADIATES power and ppl are afraid of powerful girls ok * independent and likes to go her own way * but acknowledges that sometimes she does seem really demanding and bratty * ambitious, has goals and places where she wants to go * very loyal, will stick to anyone that she trusts enough to get into her inner circle * very calm and chic * isn't too expressive with her feelings outside people that she knows * rather shy and hard to get to know * had always been someone with a smaller friend group not because she doesn't want to make more friends, she just feels more comfortable being in a tight-knit group of people that have her back * stylish, blessed with a really good sense of aesthetic * honestly even though she knows that she's shady as hell * like mariah carey levels of shade * she's not really a big fan of any sort of drama * takes any criticism to heart because she WEAK like that * as badass as she may seem, jennie also has a soft side * like when she falls in love, she falls DEEP * whoever she falls in love with has to be a pretty unique person, because she doesn't settle for anyone * like she has high standards because she deserves someone on her level * can't stand people who act like they can just have her like lmaooo she's not settling for any random nugu, love interest or friend * not afraid to drop inferiors because fuck that shit, she's not going to sit still and look pretty and smile when she's being disrespected * but when she meets someone worthy, they really do have all of her attention as much as she tries to fight it * doesn't ask for much, only a good guy that will give her his entire heart * she knows she's a catch, just waiting for the right fisherman * she'll put her all into your world * and like don't pass her by if you can't forget her either * she's not going to be just anyone that you can pass by * she's better than that haha * but sometimes she's a clown and she can't help playing with fire * kiss him, will i diss him? i don't know but i miss him * but she always lets the fire burn out, always * because she has tons of self-respect and also she’s wise enough to know that nice people > material people.